The Endless Battle of Disney(and Dreamworks)
by ViXenLaDy36
Summary: In a world where villains have sworn to eradicate the country, only the strong can survive, and only the special can protect us. The students of Disney and Dreamworks high come together to fight a common goal: villains. With their abilities, will they be able to save everyone? Will they be able to pass their classes? And will any of them survive long enough to graduate?
1. Fire' and Ice

**Chapter One- Fire and Ice [Anna & Elsa]**

 **None of the Disney of Dreamworks characters belong to me in any way, shape, or form, sooo…that's pretty much it.**

 **Day 1**

" _WhhooooHooooo!"_ A very loud squeal could be heard from down the hall. That was Anna. You see, she was _very_ excited for this specific day. Soon enough, she would be attending school with her older sister, Elsa. To someone else that would've sounded mundane and like a usual occurrence in Anna's life. But it wasn't. Anna was younger than her sister, and so they had been going to different schools, oh yeah and also Anna hadn't seen her sister in about sixteen years, aside from rare occurrences like holidays. And she wasn't allowed near her sister's school anyways. Until _TODAY._ Lemme drop some exposition on you.

Elsa was an enchantress. An Ice enchantress. And for safety measures, their parents decided to separate the two for well, safety measures. Anna never knew why though, having powers was _awesome._ But she couldn't say so herself, since she didn't have any powers. It made her slightly jealous. Elsa had everything, looks(maybe, she doesn't really see her much), money, powers, good grades(she assumes). Elsa was perfect.

But anyways..! The second awesome thing was that Elsa's school was a school filled with _magic._

It had other guys and girls with powers like her, along with people with immense physical strength and other types of skills.

It was like an MMORPG. You had your class, your powers, and you trained to level up to fight bosses! Other than that, it was a regular high school. But remember the bosses? Sadly, they come into play too. There's a reason kids like Elsa are at that school instead of a government facility being harshly experimented on. The school _is_ the facility. They train for a purpose. They live for a purpose. To fight. To serve. To protect the country. You see, after graduation, you're supposed to go out into the world and live and stuff! But it depends if you _make it_ to graduation. The final exams, SATS, those aren't there. The final exam is an actual battle. A _war,_ if you decide to go that far.

The country, maybe even _the world_ is in danger. It's because of the villains. They used to be students at the school too, _before_ it was a school. They were victims of the terrible and cruel experiments done on them to try and harness and study their powers, and try to replicate them. Let's just say, it didn't go well. After escaping and killing thousands, they declared war on the country, swearing to turn it into a gaping hole in the earth. With _**no survivors.**_ You see, people were scared, and the government knew it wasn't going to be pretty. So they found more kids with powers and tried a different approach. Hence the school.

Anna thought the idea would be a great idea for comic book or something. She always wanted to go to the school, but couldn't because she was powerless. But a couple years ago, they started to let anybody into the school. Humans, mutants/monsters, elementals, anybody! To get in, you had to register in a class or power, and get a letter of recommendation. It took Anna a _lot_ of work and begging her parents, _"Elsa can show me around! So pleeeeease!?"_ she said to which Elsa responded by coughing violently and leaving the room.

But after promising to get good grades, Anna was on a one-way trip to magic school!

And that brings her to where she is now, squealing on her bed, trying to pick an outfit out. She just ended up settling on an olive green shirt and some black tights and flats. But she didn't know what to do with her hair. Eh, she'll figure it out later.

Right now, she had to check her social media. _**(A/N: Oh, so stereotypical teenager of her!)**_

" _WhhooooHooooo!"_ Down the hall, a loud squeal could be heard. That was Anna. At the beginning of the hall, soft groaning could be heard. That was Elsa. She was… not very excited for this specific date. Soon enough, she would be attending school with her little sister. Who apparently doesn't know how to stay out of trouble. How could she attend this specific high school, knowing her life was on the line, _knowing goddamn well_ she might not even stay alive long enough to _graduate._ Sixteen years spent protecting her, down the drain.

Over her dead body.

She will protect Anna. Keep her safe. Even if it did just become so, soo much harder.

She will not fail. Not like she did before.

Shaking her head, Elsa tried to get up from her position on her bed, only to find out she had created giant ice blocks encasing her hands. She sighed, shaking her hands as if the ice was as heavy as a light blanket. That caused the ice to melt, but at the cost of her bed sheets. She reminded herself to wash those later as she walked over to her dresser. The standard question of every teenage girl swam through her thoughts.

' _what should I wear?'_

She then shook her head. "Let's go with the usual.." she muttered to herself, grabbing one of the first things that caught her eye. A nice grey cardigan with a baby blue shirt and some jeans with converse. A classic. Thinking about such trivial things such as 'what to wear' was not something Elsa bothered with oh so often. But today was the first day of a new school year, so she had to try, at least for today. Putting her hair up in a tight bun and grabbing her backpack, she sat back down on the bed, waiting for the inevitable.

But the inevitable came sooner than expected.

A knock on the door, and Elsa was thrown out of focus. She slowly got up and walked over to the door, expecting her mother asking to take a picture or her father reminding her to put on her gloves. But instead…

"Heeeyy Elsa!"

"Oh. It's you." Despite Elsa's best efforts, that slipped out at the worst moment. She tried to cover it up. "What _are_ you doing here? We're supposed to meet in a couple of minutes, are we not?" _Ugh. Why are you speaking like you just met her? Because it's basically like that! I haven't had a proper conversation with her for sixteen friggen' years! Oh wait, she's saying something! Pay attention Ice Queen!_ Elsa rolled her eyes. She was literally arguing with herself.

"-and it'd really help if you could do that!"

Elsa refocused on her, realizing that she missed most of what Anna was saying.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" Anna's face dropped. "Were you listening?" She asked. Elsa couldn't look at her. Anna sighed, shaking her head. "I _said,_ can you do my hair for today? I have no idea what to do, and I wanna impress people, and it'd really help if you could do that!" Anna regained her smile. That was a thing Elsa liked about her. No matter what, Anna would keep on smiling. Elsa nodded, coming out of her room.

Anna looked down, twiddling her fingers. "I was…hoping..maybe…we'd _maybe_ get to do it in your room.." She trailed off. For extra measure, Elsa locked the door. Anna frowned.

"Let's get this done, shall we?"

Anna sat down on the living room couch, looking as excited as she can be at the moment. Elsa put on her gloves, before opening her mouth to speak. "What do you want for your hair?"

Anna stroked her chin before deciding. "I want a bun just like you!"

Elsa nodded, and while she was sure Anna wasn't looking,

gave a small smile.

' _thank you.'_

Maybe the next few years there wouldn't be so bad for her.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for _them._


	2. Spicy Apples, Hangovers, Heels & Nerds

**Day 1- [Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora and Belle]**

Day one of the new school year wasn't _supposed_ to be stressful, but if Belle had to keep dealing with "Are you _sure_ it looks good?", and "Should I bring my heels? Just in case!", and one more "Five more minutes, I swear!", she just might implode. Not explode, implode. She sat down on the nearest chair, arm over her head. She was interrupted by someone poking her cheek. She really, _really_ didn't want to deal with this now.

"Snow, your outfit is absolutely beautiful, I'm sure everyone will love it. Ella, your shoes are nice, but if you're going to be a knight, you're going to have to pack some extra shoes, _not heels._ And Aurora? No drinking before school, _that's_ why you constantly have hangovers."

"Thanks for the advice, but that's _not_ what we're talking about." Belle looked up to see Aurora getting out of bed, and Snow and Ella holding up a skirt and white button-up. " _We_ were getting something for _you_ to wear." Belle took a look at the outfit, then looked at her own. "But I already have an outfit…and I'd rather not look like Britney Spears in that one music video.." Belle trailed off.

Snow shoved the clothes into Belle's lap. "I'm going to forget you said that," then she sat on the bed, shoving Aurora off in the process. Aurora glared at Snow, but to no avail. She giggled. "Oh, were you sleeping there?" She said, a sarcastic tone laced through her words. Ella rolled her eyes. "If only people knew how you _really_ acted around your friends," Snow threw a pillow at her face. " _If only people knew how I acted around my friends,_ I wouldn't be student council president, archery captain, and most likely to win homecoming!" She flipped her hair at the end of her sentence, which invoked laughter coming from both Aurora and Cinderella.

Meanwhile, Belle finally changed into the outfit. It was somewhat fitting, but the skirt was ever so…short. She sighed. "When all else fails, wear some tights," She whispered to herself before showing herself to the others.

Snow smirked, Ella gasped, and Aurora snored, before being elbowed in the ribs by Snow, causing her to awaken.

"You look adorable. Not as adorable as me, but still… _adorable!_ " Snow complimented.

"You're sure to get your prince charming! Not _my_ charming, but still!" Ella added.

"….I..It's..It's pretty! Yeah! Sorry, sleeping a bit there.." Aurora sleepily added, putting on a black sweater.

Belle nodded, her friends weren't… _perfect,_ but who was? "Belle? Can I… ***YAWN*** borrow some of your tights?" Aurora asked.

 _Yeah,_ they _really_ weren't perfect.

"So who's driving?" Belle asked, walking towards the red convertible. Snow hopped in the driver's seat. "Obviously me, since it's _my_ car, and I'm sorry Belle, but I don't trust _any_ of you with my baby." She took a look at Aurora, then shuddered. " _Especially_ the drunk in my back seat."

Aurora's eyes widened, and she scoffed. " _One time!_ I barfed _ONE TIME!_ Let it go already!"

Snow White made direct eye contact with Aurora through the rear-view mirror. Then she spoke.

"Let it _go?_ I think that's Elsa's job, isn't it?" The car was silent. Everyone, including Belle was trying to hold in their laughter.

"Aaahh…good times.." Ella sighed. She then checked her phone. "Hey Aurora, there's footage of you dancing on the tables at Naveen's party last night." She started laughing. "Want me to play the video?" Aurora shook her head rapidly. Ella tapped 'play' anyways.

" _ **WHOOO! W-WANT ME TO DO A KEGSTAND! CUZ' AH' WILL! MY FAIRIES CAN GO F*** THEMSELVES! WHO CARES ABOUT BLUE OR' PINK! WHOOO!"*CRASH* "O-OH SH**. IMMA BAIL! I'M TAKING…THE BOOZE THO'! GOONIGH'..! AND ADIUE!*SLAM*"**_ By the time the video finished playing, Snow had already parked the car and was watching the two duke it out in the backseat, Belle face palming all the while.

Once more, she had to be the voice of reason. " _Guys…_ if you want to fight…"

Ella and Aurora both looked at Belle, perplexed. Snow White just crossed her arms, questioning how much time has been wasted with these people. "Then do it in training. You're knights after all."

Snow smirked once more. "Finally, a good idea. Wish I was in on it though, I'd kick both your asses."

Ella shook Aurora's hand. "Settled," they said in unison.

As they walked into school, they felt that, _no,_ they _knew_ that a petty squabble over a party would be the **least** of their problems.


	3. Dance, Steal, Change, Dunce, & Steal

**Chapter 3- [Esmeralda, Flynn, Hercules, and Aladdin]**

"Esme. Esme. _Esmer-_

"Flynn, say my name again, and I swear I'll punch your nose in. I know that's your weak spot." She spat, giving him a glare that he'd never forget. But Flynn kept prodding.

"Ooohh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the trailer park-

Esmeralda grabbed a fist-full of Flynn's shirt, growling. "Do you _really,_ _ **really**_ want to go there?" She raised her other fist, it inching dangerously close to his face. "N-Not the face! Anything but the face!" He shrieked. He looked around at his _'friends'_ , who looked away and whistled nonchalantly. He scoffed. "My own **friends,** " he gasped, quite dramatically. Esmeralda dropped him, wiping her hands on her skirt. "Ugh, your hands are dirtier than my closet." She snarked, to which the rest of the group laughed at. She smirked. "Now, the next time you need to make any trailer park remarks, you can just ask to spar with me. I may not be a mage or a warlock, but I am a rouge, and that means I can and will sneak up on you." She crossed her arms.

He scratched the back of his head. "Now that your rant is over, are you gonna tell us what's wrong?" Esmeralda's eyes widened a bit before she looked away. "There's nothing wrong." She muttered.

"Esme, there's always something wrong if you're not willing to blurt everything out to us," Aladdin cut in, putting an arm around her. She brushed it off. "It's Vanessa!" She blurted out. As soon as that left her mouth, everyone looked at Eric. "What? We're not dating! We're just friends!"

Rolling his eyes, Aladdin continued, opening the doors of the auditorium for everyone to enter. "Well your _friend,_ emphasis on the 'friend', has obviously done something to poor Esmeralda, our only connection to the human female world!" Everyone stared at him.

"I'm friends with Vanessa. Doesn't that count?" Eric repeated.

"Flynn Rider _always_ has contact with the ladies." Flynn added.

"I-

"Alright! Alright!" Aladdin yelled. "She's _my_ connection the ladies." He put his arm back around her, to her disdain. "And I don't need to lose that."

As they all took their seats, Esmeralda continued. " _Anyways,_ you guys all know that this stuff usually doesn't get under my skin, but she keeps…keeps.." She growled. " _Spreading rumors about me being a stripper…_ " She whispered, loud enough for only they to hear. All their eyes widened at that. But Flynn just had to say something.

"B-But you _aren't,_ are you?"

She punched him in the gut, causing him to double over.

"I'm totally not. But that won't stop everyone else from thinking that! And I have a reputation as the dancer and rouge captain of DisneyWorks High. **Not,** as the _sexy slut_ that'll spread her legs for anyone with a **dick** ," She punctuated the end of that sentence with a loud kick to the chair in front of her, causing it to tip over. She finally made eye contact with them. "You know, I could get _expelled_ because I'm associating with outsiders too much, and I could be releasing any _close-kept secrets_." Eric winced. "I'll…try to talk to her," he added, as if just speaking to the _wicked witch of the west_ will make Esmeralda's situation better. She snorted. "It'd be nice to see you try."

"Hey, has anyone seen or heard from Herc?" Flynn added, to take the edge off the conversation. Aladdin suddenly sat up, as if remembering something important. "Oh yeah! His snapchat's been practically dead since summer. I've been wondering if any of you guys had seen him?" He chimed in.

"Last I heard, he was going to some training camp with his uncle," Eric said, absentmindedly checking his phone.

Esmeralda turned back to them. "So, does that mean, no one has seen, or even gotten a single **text** from Hercules since summer started three months ago!?" She yelled. They all shrunk back. "We thought you knew!" Eric added, as if just saying that will prove their innocence.

"The effI did!" Esme whisper-shouted, because her previous yelling had attracted the glares of some other students and teachers.

"If it wasn't for the teachers here I'd shove that _'we thought you knew'_ bs right up your-

"Woah! Three months without me and you're all tearing each other's throats out!"

They all turned to the source of the voice.

"Who _are_ you, and what did you do with scrawny ol' Herc?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah, seriously," Esmeralda added.

It took a couple more seconds for Flynn to actually process this, and when he did..

" **WAIT!? HERC!? WHAT THE FUCK!?** " 


	4. Blondies, Hunchbacks, Frogs, & Theives

**Chapter 4- [Rapunzel, Quasimodo, Tiana, and Flynn]**

 **I'm just mentioning the people who show up in this chapter, Flynn will not being hanging with Tiana and Charlotte all year, save for a few interactions.**

The car came to a stop in front of the school, dark tinted windows rolled down to reveal…

"Mother, thank youthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Thank you father, I…sincerely appreciate it. Thank you."

Two _pissed off_ parents. The mother ran her hand that wasn't on the wheel through her dark silky locks. "Rapunzel, we're only doing this because I can't watch over you all the time with my job. _It's like you've practically been educated on three books,_ " The mother said. "And _I_ can't handle two children when I'm practically _running_ the local church," The father added, checking his greying hair in the mirror. He gave a sharp glare to the two teens in the back seat. "And remember, the both of you. Rapunzel, stay away from _boys,_ " he spat. "Bad influences, and come _straight home_ from school. Quasimodo, do **not,** " his voice took a darker undertone. "Under _any circumstances,_ take off your hoodie. It is the only thing hiding your… _disfigured_ face, from the ridicule and scorn of the other students."

The two teens got out of the car, physically unharmed, but fear quickly taking over their systems.

"Toodle-loo!"

A last word from the mother, and then the car sped away, almost like it wasn't there in the first place.

The girl turned to her brother, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"So Quasi! Are you excited?" She asked, her long hair almost glowing along with her toothy smile. The shorter boy just pulled the drawstrings on his hoodie even tighter, completely obscuring any view of his face, revealing only a bit of matted, red hair. When he spoke, it was garbled and short.

" _n-not mreelly._ "

She ran a hand through her hair, which by the way, was seventy friggin' feet long. "Don't worry Quazi! School will be exciting! You'll make friends! Be involved! Maybe even have a _girlfriend_..!" She gently elbowed him, a bright smile overtaking her features. He looked at her. She couldn't clearly see his face, but she knew it was one of _those_ looks. The ' _are you serious'_ look. She scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry! I know, but…it could happen?"

He continued looking.

"Okay! Let's head inside!"

Rapunzel couldn't help but be in awe. The place looked _much_ bigger on the inside. All the colorful students, powerful and non-powerful alike! All in the same place!

"Can you believe it!?" She practically yelled, gathering the attention of a few passing students. She quieted up when she realized she was being looked at, her face changing to that of a rosy hue. But that feeling immediately was replaced by that of genuine happiness when she heard snickering coming from beside her.

" _Quaaassi_ , are you laughing at me?" She teased.

He quickly stopped laughing, save for a few chuckles. " _Mmaybe, but I'd worry about the other people looking at you, Punz._ "

She giggled, before quickly looking around.

They headed to the front office, hand in hand, hoping for the best.

"Miss…I don't care enough to know your last name, principal's office, **now,** " Mr. Jafar spat, as if just saying that sentence annoyed him. Tiana looked around. Was he talking about her? She pointed at herself, a questioning look etched onto her features. He glared at her, only repeating one word before going back to writing. " **Now.** "

Tiana quickly got up and headed to the door, but not before stopping to ask _one more question._

"Umm, do I need a hall pass or-

" **GET OUT!** "

She left. That might've been the fastest she's run that day. was a _scary_ man.

By the time she'd gotten to the principal's office, the second period bell had already rung, and she felt slightly fearful for what was awaiting her beyond those doors. She wasn't getting in trouble, was she? She had never done a single thing worthy of negative repercussions, so what was it? An award? Tiana smiled to herself. _'It might as well be, I do almost everything around here.'_

As she walked into the front office, she gave a friendly hello to the front desk attendant, who gave a friendly hello back. Tiana was always her favorite student. Taking a seat just outside the office, she looked around, eagerly awaiting whatever positive thing was coming towards her way.

"Oh look who it is, _miss president_! For _what_ goody-two-shoes reasons are _you here today?_ " A voice called out to her. She turned around, only coming face to face with…

"Eugene Fitzherbert , for _what_ most-likely- _bad_ reason are _you_ here today?" She retaliated, using his real name for emphasis.

"H-Hey, not in front of people!"

She looked around the office. "What people? The place is empty!"

He scratched the back of his head. "It's _Flynn Rider_ , and I don't know why I'm here, actually." He crossed his arms, sitting down on the seat next to her. Flynn looked to Tiana, an eyebrow raised. "Do _you_ know why you're here, _miss president?_ " She rolled her eyes at the _'miss president'_ and answered. "I actually don't. I assumed it was an award." He rolled his eyes. "Of course it'd be an award for **you,** " He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Tiana caught that, and sat up in her seat. "And just _what_ is that supposed to mean?"

"It means-

"Tiana, Flynn, the principal would like to see you now." Front desk lady thankfully interrupted the two before a challenge arose. The two gave each other a dirty look before stepping into the office, trying to stay as far away from each other as possible.

As they both sat into the plush seats in the office, the chair in front of them swiveled to reveal the principal, Mr. Mickey Walt-Mouse. A warm smile on his face that would make anyone feel good just to bask in his presence. "Tiana, Flynn, as you both know, you were both called here to my office. Do you know why?"

Before Tiana could say 'no', Flynn immediately said, "Whatever I did, I didn't do it, and whoever said it is a liar!"

shook his head. "I'm not talking about whatever misdemeanors you may have Flynn, I just called the two of you in for a favor." Tiana nodded. "Which is…?"

"Which is showing these two new students around!" He pointed to the students behind them. Tiana turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair that reached to her feet, tightly packed in a braid almost the size of Tiana. She was shyly looking down, clutching her baggy purple sweater. The student next to her was noticeably shorter, his face almost completely hidden by his green hoodie, save for a few strands of red hair. There was something sticking out the back of his hoodie, which may or may not have been his back itself. He was quite hunched. Before Tiana could greet them, Flynn strode up to the blonde and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I'm Flynn Rider, but you can call me the guy you're going to be spending a _lot_ of time with." She squeaked.

"Nice try Rider, but you're showing Quasimodo around the school," pointed toward the shorter male. Flynn looked visibly depressed. " _FFFIIIINEE…._ " He sighed. "Come on Quasimofo, let's go." Flynn walked out the door, Quasimodo quietly following after. Tiana got up and held out her hand. "I'm Tiana, co-Student Council President. Welcome to Disney and Dreamworks High. I'd be happy to show you around." The girl shook her hand, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Thanks, I'm Rapunzel." She greeted Tiana, the two of them walking out the door.

When the door closed, the principal lost his smile. " _We're getting closer and closer to the date, and no one has even seen or heard from them. What'll happen to this institution when the dust clears…_ " He muttered to himself, opening an incredibly dusty book with ancient runes carved into it.

" _If there'll even be an institution after the end…_

 **I think I should explain the relationships and grades of all the students I plan to use in this story, just for clarification. Anyways…**

 _ **Seniors-**_

 **Snow White- Archer/Paladin|Captain of the Archery Team|Student Council President|Choir Club Member**

 **Cinderella-Knight|Homecoming Committee|Student Council Member|Choir Club Member**

 **Aurora-Head Cheerleader|Knight|Choir Club Member**

 **Pocahontas-Priestess/Healer|Eco club member|Track team member|Dance Team Member|Book Club member|Art club member|Poetry club member**

 **Jasmine- Rouge|Dance Team Member**

 **Meg-Witch**

 **Vanessa-Sea Witch|Drama Club Member|Cheerleading team member**

 **Hercules-Warrior|Football team member**

 **Flynn-Arch Priest/Rouge|Band Member**

 **Eric-Knight|Band Member**

 **Aladdin-Rouge|Band Member**

 **Elsa-Enchantress/Mage|Student Council Member|Chess club member|Book club member|Art club member**

 **Tiana-Blacksmith/Healer/Paladin|Student Council Co-President|Homecoming Committee|Library Assistant|Book club member|Poetry club member**

 **Esmeralda-Rouge/Witch|Dance team Captain|Homecoming Committee**

 **Quasimodo-Warrior|Drama club member|Poetry club member**

 _ **Juniors-**_

 **Charlotte-Healer/Priestess(she only also has priestess because the outfit was cute)|Cheerleading team member|Homecoming Committee**

 **Belle-Knight/Priestess/Healer|Head Library Assistant|Chess Club Member|Book Club President|Poetry club member**

 **Mulan-Warrior/Archer/Blacksmith|Track club member|Woodshop club member**

 **Jim-Blacksmith/Rouge|Woodshop club member**

 _ **Sophmores-**_

 **Merida-Archer|Woodshop club member|Track club member**

 **Wendy-Paladin|Book club member**

 **Peter-Warlock/Archer|Band member**

 **Tink-Faerie|Blacksmith|Cheerleader|Woodshop member|Book club member**

 **Alice-Enchantress/Blacksmith/Healer|Book club member|Art club member|Poetry club member**

 **Anna-Knight|Choir club member**

 **Rapunzel-Healer/Priestess|Art club member|Drama club member**

 **Giselle-Nature Mage/Healer|Art club member|Eco club member|Choir club member|Poetry club member**

 **Ariel-Siren|Art club member|Swim club member|Choir club member**


End file.
